De toutes façons, il s'en fout
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: UA. Francis est un jeune délinquant, leader d'une petite bande amateurs dans un village tranquille. Arthur, son ami d'enfance, n'a jamais pu faire clairement la part des choses quant à cette situation. Surtout que leurs prochaines et rares rencontres se passent maintenant de manière très confuse. FrUk. Courte fanfic.
1. De toutes façons, ça sert à rien

Bijour les gens, je sors enfin de ma tanière ! Je ne sais pas combien de mois se sont écoulés depuis mon dernier (et premier) OS, j'ai pas compté. J'ai au moins appris une chose : ne jamais avoir plusieurs trips en même temps lorsqu'on veut écrire, JAMAIS- !

Parce que si vous croyez que c'est simple de pouvoir se concentrer sur un scénar' qui jaillit dans la tête alors qu'on sort juste d'une séance d'écoute complète de Shuuen no Shiori, ou encore d'une partie de Tokimeki... Ouais, vous voyez le genre de totale opposition, je suis juste incroyable.

Mais ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie de poster quelque chose, et je voulais du neuf, car même mes fanfictions actuelles (qui ne sont pas vraiment dignes d'être sur FF) ralentissent ! Alors, histoire de pas perdre le fil, je me suis lancé dans un long OS plutôt que dans une histoire complète, car je déteste écrire des trucs courts. Alors les drabbles, brr, jamais. Pas que j'aime pas en lire, c'est même en général parce qu'ils sont marrants et que je suis en manque de lecture que je le fais, à l'instar des mangas que j'ai à rattrapé... J'ai d'ailleurs acheté les trois tomes d'Hetalia en anglais, et je suis déçue de ne pas avoir quelques scènes cultes dans mon étagère !

Ouais mais non quoi, vous êtes là pour l'OS, on en a rien à cirer de ma vie, je vous la raconterais le jour où je sortirais une fanfic en bonne et due forme, histoire de pouvoir y mettre un gros pavé comme celui-là à chaque fois, et toc, vous avez une histoire parallèle de la vie d'Asa-chan découpée en chapitres.

Je suis incroyable, je vous l'ai dit.

**Disclaimer :** la clique d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, elle revient entièrement à Hidekaz Himayura.

Si vous voulez _the_ univers d'Hetalia avec la gueguerre et tout ça, vous vous trompez de sujet : ici, j'adhère totalement à l'UA (Univers Alternatif) alors on se pousse ceux qui veulent du WTF habituel (je dis pas que toutes les guerres d'Heta' sont ouf, je vous ai pas tous lu, vive le sérieux et les sentiments cruels, je vous suis carrément).

_Note : _Et si des liens entre les personnages sont faux, on s'en moque, c'est pas la trame originale non plus. Moi j'adapte les arbres généalogiques en fonction du scénario.

_Note 2 : _Je n'espère pas grand chose, mais j'essaye toujours de donner un genre d'ambiance et de concept que j'espère vous pourrez capter... Oui, je rêve beaucoup, ça s'appelle l'otaku-mania ~

_Note 3 :_ J'aime écrire, mais j'aime pas la conjugaison/l'orthographe. Je m'excuse d'avance pour l'avalanche de fautes, même si vous êtes un ou une maniaque qui aime corriger, c'est toujours la bienvenue, sinon vous pouvez juste lire, aussi...

* * *

Arthur priait pour que cette fois, il ait la paix.

Pas que son quotidien était dérangé en permanence par un phénomène quelconque presque tout les jours. Juste qu'il est rare de le savoir assis sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table, en train de lire un de ses ouvrages favoris sans qu'un événement imprévu ne vienne bousculer son quart d'heure tranquille et silencieux. On finit quand même par savoir que c'est toujours lorsqu'il est détendu et décontracté que quelque chose le titille ensuite, passant du repos bien mérité à l'effort surhumain de devoir encore régler un problème qui n'est pas totalement sien. Car malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien en particulier, un ennemi, ou une broutille à régler, il est toujours impliqué dans les soucis de ses proches. La plupart, en tout cas. Mais maintenant qu'il se rend compte que, jusque-là, rien de grave ne s'est produit, il commence à se demander s'il ne doit pas justement se méfier. Mais y penser jusqu'au soir reviendrait donc, une fois de plus, à gâcher cet après-midi qu'il rêvait de passer depuis longtemps. Il leva la tête. L'aiguille de l'horloge murale avait fait le tour du cadran, même plus. Une bonne heure. Une bonne heure s'est écoulée sans que rien n'arrive. Pouvait-il lâcher un soupir dans lequel il se débarrasserait de toute sa frustration ?

Pas qu'il se faisait trop de sang non plus, mais quand on côtoie un petit frère trop petit dans sa tête, un cousin maladroit qui a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis qu'il n'a même pas à chercher, on a de quoi stresser un peu de temps en temps. L'anglais baissa donc les yeux pour en revenir à sa page.

« Arthur ! »

Une forte voix masculine attira son attention depuis l'extérieur. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure à l'avance – même qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. À travers la fenêtre de son salon, il put distinguer un grand blond bien coiffé, les yeux clairs mais fatigués, soutenir une loque humaine qui avait du mal à traîner son pied... ou les deux. Ce dernier, il le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Matthew, le fameux cousin. Il bondit de son siège, posa brusquement le livre sur la table, et accouru en dehors de sa maison. À peine dépasse-t-il le paillasson qu'il parvient à mettre un nom sur la tête du plus grand qui l'accompagnait.

« Ludwig...

- Ton frère est là ?

- Nan, il est sortit.

- … Bon, ben, on va le transporter à deux, viens. »

Ludwig avait pratiquement le même âge que lui, mais il était largement plus grand. Cependant, ça ne lui donnait pas plus de muscles, et il fallait avouer que ramener Matthew dans le salon pour l'asseoir sur un fauteuil était plus facile avec une poigne en plus. Dés que le jeune à lunettes – qui étaient de travers et cassées – fut allongé de presque tout son long dedans, il se recroqueville aussitôt afin de cacher son visage en sang, couverts d'égratignures et de bleus. Il était bien amoché, et on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Mais Arthur savait pertinemment qu'il réagissait ainsi surtout parce qu'il avait honte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois. Mais il n'était pas la personne à blâmer. Après un court silence, le plus grand reprend :

« Il voulait voir Feliciano. »

_Je l'aurai parié..._ pense Arthur. Feliciano était un type à part, si on peut dire ainsi. Un mec simple, bonne poire mais surtout saint d'esprit, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu idiot des fois. Mais dans le bon sens, il n'était pas un imbécile qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Il était fréquentable, largement. Le problème, c'est que ses proches ne l'étaient pas, eux.

« Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred revienne ? propose-t-il. Je me doute qu'il va encore lui faire une leçon de morale à sa façon, dés qu'il reviendra...

- Pas la peine, rétorque Arthur. Je vais m'occuper de Matthew et on le lui cachera. »

Pas que c'était grave que le dit Alfred l'apprenne, mais il ne sait que cracher des réflexions stupides lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de lui. Par exemple, il lui dirait une énième fois de laisser tomber le coup d'essayer de devenir l'ami de Feliciano. Lui le voudrait bien, mais sûrement pas son grand frère. Et s'il ne s'agissait que de lui... Ce dernier lui-même fait de ses embrouilles – bien que le cercle d'amis de son frangin n'en soit pas – celles de sa petite bande. Ludwig n'en dit pas plus et fit lentement volte-face pour sortir de la maison. Même s'il ne paraît pas très amicale à première vue, on peut lui faire confiance. Arthur n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait avoir autant d'occasions de discuter avec lui, même si ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Après que l'allemand lui ait demandé encore une fois si tout allait bien, il met un pied sur le paillasson avant d'ajouter :

« Au fait. Si Matthew a croisé la bande à Francis si rapidement, c'est parce qu'ils étaient pas si loin d'ici. »

Puis, il sortit, comme un « au revoir ».

Arthur détourne lentement le regard de la porte jusqu'à Matthew. Le pauvre n'avait toujours rien dit, et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur ses chaussures. Décidé à le remettre d'aplomb – du moins pour lui effacer cette tête – il s'en va d'un pas pressé dans la salle de bains en disant seulement :

« T'inquiètes pas, personne d'autre le saura. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre en fait. Devant le miroir de la salle d'eau, il fit disparaître son reflet en l'ouvrant, révélant l'emplacement de la pharmacie. À l'intérieur, il se saisit des pansements, du coton et d'autres crèmes nécessaires. Il revient très vite dans le salon et pose le tout à ses pieds, s'accroupissant pour avoir un meilleur angle. Face à cela, Matthew décida de plonger un peu plus la tête en avant.

« C'est bon, montres. »

Son ton tranquille et loin d'être menaçant révélait tout de même l'agacement qu'il avait de le soigner encore une fois. Car ce n'était pas la première. Matthew relève alors le visage, sans pour autant quitter le sol des yeux. Il n'était pas obligé de parler ou de le regarder, du moment que l'anglais pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il arrache un morceau de coton, le trempe dans un liquide, et commence son travail. Il pouvait lire le fait que « ça pique », « ça fait mal », sur les traits crispés de son visage. Habitué à la situation, Arthur ignore et continue sans qu'aucun des deux ne bronche pour autre chose. Silence.

La bande à Francis. Composé d'un grand blond, les cheveux qui peuvent arriver jusqu'aux épaules s'il ne les attachait pas en une petite queue de cheval bouclée. Malgré le fait qu'il avait les yeux colorés d'un bleu azur, il n'était pas tout à fait net dans sa tête. Ensuite, il y avait cet espagnol excentrique, Antonio. Il suivait assez bien les mouvements du français. Il ne faisait que l'imiter, presque, c'est pourquoi il était comme « classé » numéro 2 quand on parle du trio. Le troisième était un albinos rarement pris au sérieux, Gilbert. Frère de Ludwig, ce dernier a d'ailleurs coupé les ponts avec lui pour son attitude et ses fréquentations. On pouvait compter un quatrième, en quelques sortes. Lovino, appelé par pratiquement tout le monde « Romano » parce qu'il ne supportait pas son prénom. C'est lui, le fameux grand frère de Feliciano. Il ne fait pas franchement partit de cette troupe, c'est plutôt qu'il est suffisamment proche d'Antonio pour avoir été légèrement enrôlé dedans. Après, il a un caractère repoussant, en totale contradiction avec l'autre saint d'esprit que Matthew avait sélectionné dans sa liste.

Cette petite bande de malfrats amateurs s'était fait connaître dans leur petit village pour n'être que des « racailles sans expériences ». Des « chercheurs de mouise » en quelques sortes. Ils n'avaient rien de très effrayants, mais beaucoup de monde les éviter. Le coin d'ici n'était ni une vraie ville ni un vrai village. De loin, ça ressemble plutôt à un coin de campagne tranquille, parfois silencieux, sans trop de problèmes. Après, place à la bande en question dont le leader, Francis, savait bien se démarquer.

Et c'est justement ce Francis qui préoccupait les pensées d'Arthur à chaque fois qu'il savait Matthew revenu en sang d'une mésaventure avec eux.

« A-Aïe-Aïe !

- Ah, désolé, j'ai appuyé trop fort... ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et posa délicatement le dernier pansement sur sa joue gonflée et légèrement entaillée. L'anglais se relève aussitôt, les boîtes vides et les flacons à moitié pleins dans les mains.

« Je vais ranger tout ça et je vais faire une course.

- Quoi, mais Alfred est déjà partit en faire, non... ? dit-il enfin de sa voix presque fluette.

- Ouais, mais y'a un truc que j'ai oublié de lui dire, alors je vais aller le chercher moi. »

Matthew n'en dit pas plus et laisse son cousin faire le reste. Lorsque l'autre blond se hâte de passer de la salle de bains à sa chambre à l'étage, il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le ciel qui a prit une teinte orangée dû au coucher de soleil qu'il ne peut apercevoir d'ici, depuis les fenêtres. Une bonne heure. Une bonne heure qu'Alfred est partit faire ces courses qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Pour trois personnes qui se contentent de petits trucs, ce n'est pas censé être très compliqué, non ? _Tsss, à tout les coups, il en a profité pour gâcher l'argent ailleurs et pour autre chose en plus_, grogna intérieurement l'aîné. Il ouvrit en grand le placard, s'empara d'une veste et le referma aussitôt tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, quittant donc sa maison...

Les rues étaient entièrement dallées comme dans ce genre de village que des touristes auraient hâte de visiter. C'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'Arthur aime bien vivre, aime se savoir pour passer le reste de sa vie tranquille – si toutefois elle voulait bien être tranquille. Mais en réalité, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait fait plusieurs. Il est né ici, comme la plupart de ses connaissances, n'importe lesquelles. C'est étonnant quand on y pense : personne n'a bougé d'ici en tant d'années. Il n'a bien sûr jamais été séparé de son frère Alfred, et les parents de Matthew sont très proches avec les leurs, ce qui a valu de nombreuses visites au point qu'il fait plus que squatter la maison même lorsqu'ils avoisinent tous l'âge de 20 ou 21 ans. La bande aussi. Que ce soit Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Romano, Feliciano, Ludwig, et même d'autres qui habitent aujourd'hui un peu plus loin – à l'entrée ou à la sortie du village – ils étaient toujours comme une grande crèche de joyeux gamins.

Francis et Arthur étaient très proches. Les souvenirs refont surface en permanence à chaque fois que l'anglais parcoure une rue du coin. Même certains commerçants savent les reconnaître, c'est pourquoi dire bonjour à l'une des « racaille » de la bande était devenu assez compliqué au passage de la caisse. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point il était agréable de voir ces mioches s'agiter comme des fous innocents autrefois, et que ce soit dans les rues ou les places des marchés – qui sont d'ailleurs moins fréquents aujourd'hui. Arthur aimait se remémorer le fait qu'il vit ici depuis bien longtemps : connaître le coin comme sa poche et s'y promener comme s'il était partout chez lui le détendait. Il reconnaît à un virage l'enseigne d'un dépanneur – un petit magasin que la moitié du monde nomme un « konbini » ou combini, Arthur n'était pas sûr – et se souvient avoir envoyé son frère ici. Bien sûr, en passant devant les murs-vitrines où on peut distinguer le visage des clients encore à l'intérieur, il n'y découvrit pas son frère. Il grogne intérieurement, maudissant son frère de ne pas lui avoir pleinement obéit une fois de plus. Ne pouvait-il pas espérer lui faire confiance une seule fois ? Il ne peut pas espérer avoir une chance encore pour les 20 ans à venir !

« Mais si c'est pas Arthur ! »

Un grand bras vient s'emparer de ses épaules, accompagné d'une voix forte et étrangement joyeuse. Déséquilibré, Arthur ne sut réagir à temps et découvre donc son visage presque collé à celui d'Antonio. Celui-ci avait un sourire tellement grand que « faux » n'était pas le mot approprié.

« Tu tombes bien... »

Il était rare qu'il se retrouve confronté à l'un d'entre eux. Alors les rares fois où c'est arrivé, il restait muet et sans bouger. Il ressortait toujours indemne, il n'a jamais eu de noises avec eux, contrairement au malchanceux Matthew. Mais dans cette position – comme deux collègues de travail qui reviennent saouls de leur réunion – il avait encore plus de mal à réfléchir. En plus, il est évident qu'il _n'aime pas fréquenter la bande_... Il a d'ailleurs de la chance de n'en voir qu'un : les autres sont visiblement absents. Mal à l'aise, il cherche malgré tout à se dégager de cette curieuse étreinte, mais au final, l'espagnol peut le garder sous la main en tenant toujours un coin de sa longue veste.

« J'ai plus d'clopes. Tu peux aller m'en chercher ?

- Fais-le toi-même, Antonio.

- Je vais pas te raquetter, relax, fit-il en arborant une mine de faux gangster. La dernière fois que je suis entré là-dedans, on m'a viré parce que je dois déjà 70 euros ou un truc comme ça et que j'ai toujours pas rendu... »

Il était vraiment le plus incompréhensible de la bande.

« C'est juste un p'tit service... »

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il le menaçait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pourra jamais ôter de la tête de l'anglais, ce sont ses précieux souvenirs d'enfances. Tout le monde. Il était ami avec tout le monde. Il n'a presque aucune raison d'en vouloir à Antonio ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Il va donc _rendre ce service_, pas vraiment lui _obéir_. Peu importe ce qu'il en est, Arthur n'est pas persécuté. Ils étaient tous agités comme des puces à l'époque, mais il demeure aujourd'hui l'un des plus matures avec Ludwig.

Un peu plus tard, Arthur était revenu avec sa course personnelle et le paquet de cigarettes que l'espagnol lui avait demandé. Mais une fois à nouveau dehors, Antonio n'était plus là.

Un peu confus, il regarde dans toutes les directions depuis l'entrée du dépanneur. Pas de trace de la racaille, il est bel et bien partit. _Et ça, j'en fais quoi ?_ pense-t-il en fixant avec agacement le paquet. Il détestait ces objets. Rien que d'imaginer Francis en tirer plusieurs bouffées sans se soucier de sa jeune santé lui donnait la ride du lion. Ce dernier avait drôlement changé. Il aurait peut-être même donner n'importe quoi pour connaître sa nature « vraie » à l'âge de 21 ans s'il n'était pas tombé dans cet immonde concept de violence et de vulgarité. Il ne se souvient même plus comment ça a commencé. Il faut dire aussi que son « cercle d'amis » est bien départagé : des italiens et espagnols, des allemands, son frère a du sang américain et son cousin a des tantes et oncles canadiens. Francis est français, et le sang de ses origines peut bouillir d'une manière différente de celle d'un anglais comme lui. Il ne se considère pas spécialement comme un aristocrate, cliché du thé et des petits gâteaux, mais il fallait quand même avouer que ça se voyait assez bien chez lui.

Il aimait beaucoup Francis.

Il aime beaucoup Francis.

Il reste un ami cher auquel il n'a pas fait attention lorsque sa descente dans le mauvais chemin a commencé. Il grandissant, lui aussi, et il se devait de se concentrer sur les études et la voie qu'il devait prendre pour espérer bien vivre avec son frère et son cousin plus tard. Mais voilà, on en est là aujourd'hui. Il devra penser à rencontrer Ludwig et Feliciano un peu plus souvent un jour, histoire de faire un topo – au risque de déclencher une belle bagarre quand même, Feliciano reste un risque de loin.

« Aaah... soupire-t-il, fourrant le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa large veste. Je n'ai pas le choix... »

Il n'allait certainement pas le garder. Il va de ce pas le remettre à l'espagnol.

Arthur n'était allé dans ce grand immeuble un peu délabré – mais en bon état – et aujourd'hui peu habité qu'une fois. Et c'était... il y a longtemps. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier – ou presque, c'est par contre ce genre de souvenir qu'il veut volontiers effacer de sa mémoire. Le coucher de soleil commençait déjà à se transformer en nuit._ Ah, j'ai oublié Alfred et Matthew._ Encore, Matthew n'était pas vraiment un problème, c'est plutôt son frère qu'il n'a pas trouvé. Il sait qu'il ne fera jamais de magouilles avec la bande, ou même essayer quelque chose de similaire, mais il est juste bon à se fichtre parfois dans le pétrin. Moins souvent que son cousin, mais dans des choses plus graves que de se faire tabasser par des jeunes qui respectent la ridicule « loi du plus fort ». En tout cas, il se rappelle seulement maintenant qu'il est attendu à la maison. Il ne suivait pas vraiment les bruits qui courent, bons ou mauvais, mais il savait que certains locataires avaient quitté cet immeuble pour de nombreux défauts, que ce soit au niveau de la gouttière ou des fondations. En tout cas, la plupart restaient désormais proches du rez-de-chaussé, ce qui signifie que la bande squattait largement le plus haut étage. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

La porte d'entrée ne se fermait plus. Il entra sans prévenir et monta l'escalier, se méfiant de la sûreté de l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage, lorsqu'il toque à la porte – à première vue normale comme toutes les autres – il tend l'oreille pour finalement se rendre compte que tout a l'air plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout semble changer lorsqu'une tête blanche lui ouvre et s'écrit brusquement :

« Hé, c'est Arthur ! »

Gilbert l'invite – à savoir le force presque – à rentrer. En même temps, l'anglais n'allait pas venir et partir comme ça, donc il n'y a pas de mal. Ce qui le dérange juste, c'est le peu de délicatesse dont ils font tous preuve dans chacun de leurs gestes. La porte claque, Arthur se retrouve une deuxième fois dans un appartement spacieux et pas si mal arrangé que ça. L'albinos repart vaquer à ses occupations, soit traverse juste une porte en s'exclamant une dernière fois « Arthur est là ! » sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Il put voir Antonio se lever d'un canapé, confus de sa visite.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- T'es clopes. T'as oublié ce que je t'ai acheté. »

Il y eut un blanc avant que l'espagnol ne change d'attitude.

« Ah ouaiiiis, merci mec ! »

Il refuse cependant le paquet que lui tend Arthur.

« C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Francis. »

Le visage de l'anglais devint aussitôt livide. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de tomber sur le français, encore moins pour justement lui refiler des cigarettes. Il entend un bruit suspect : Romano venait de surgir d'une pièce adjacente.

« Tu lui refiles nos courses maintenant ?

- Mais nan, soupire-t-il. Je l'ai vu passé près du _store_ et je m'voyais vraiment pas aller les demander, ces clopes. »

Il dévisage alors le blond.

« Francis en demande de plus en plus. Il savait modérer, mais il est accro maintenant. C'est l'image qui veut ça, hein, _leader_ ! »

Francis venait en effet de surgir de la même pièce où Gilbert venait d'entrer. Ce dernier en ressortit avec lui. Arthur n'aimait pas ça. Voir tout ces délinquants le fixer ainsi, même s'il s'agissait d'amis – autant dans son cœur que dans sa raison – il ne le supportait pas. Il avait seulement envie de rentrer, en plus, il est attendu. Mais maintenant qu'il est l'objet de l'attention de tous, il devait trouver quelque chose à redire pour s'en libérer. Chose bien compliquée, puisqu'il s'adresse rarement à eux. Il sentait le regard azur du blond le parcourir de haut en bas. Les cheveux blonds un peu en bataille, mais toujours en queue de cheval, il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche à fines rayures rouges et d'un pantalon tâché et troué par les cendres de ses cigarettes. Il en avait une à la bouche en ce moment même, et Arthur finissait par la fixer comme une tâche noire en plein milieu d'un _milk puzzle_.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? rétorque le colérique Romano.

- Matthew voulait juste dire... qu'il n'approchera plus Feliciano, mentit-il.

- Quoi ? Il a un message à m'faire passer, ce connard ?

- … Non, c'est moi qui te le dis. Matt' n'approchera plus Feliciano.

- Mais d'où tu parles de mon frère, toi ? Fais pas chier avec ta famille, mon frère, il a rien à voir avec vous !

- Montres pas les crocs Lovi', sourit Antonio. Arthur c'est un gentil. »

Lovino montre malgré tout les « crocs » à l'espagnol à l'entente de ce surnom. Arthur détourne rapidement les yeux lorsque ceux du français croisent rapidement les siens. Les siens étaient pâles. Pâles et sans vivacité. On aurait dit qu'il suffisait de le pousser du bout du doigt pour qu'il s'écroule. Mais il daigne ôter la cigarette, la coinçant entre ses doigts, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix neutre :

« Viens là. »

L'anglais eu du mal à croire qu'il s'adressait directement à lui, dans cette situation. Francis jeta un regard à tout les autres et les délinquants finissent par faire comme si de rien n'était, obéissant aux ordres muets de leur leader. Lorsqu'il disparu dans la pièce d'où il venait, Arthur le suit lentement. _Pourquoi je fais ça, déjà... _Arthur avait abandonné tout espoir de le ramener à la raison, dans le sens où ils pourraient encore être les meilleurs amis de monde. Mais il a pu vivre mieux que le pauvre Matthew jusque là, il n'avait aucune raison d'essayer d'en faire plus. Il ne s'agissait que de soigner le canadien à chaque fois qu'il se faisait rougir le tableau et de surveiller son petit frère qui gagnera bien en maturité un jour. C'est moins compliqué que de réfléchir à propos du grand blond.

« Tu fumes de plus en plus alors ? »

Arthur avait sortit ça sans penser aux conséquences. Mais il n'y en avait visiblement aucune, puisque le français ne réagit même pas en fermant la porte. _Faut que je me ressaisisses..._ Arthur aime beaucoup Francis. Pas pour lui, mais pour sa propre satisfaction, il va essayer encore une fois. Avec un peu plus de cran, il hausse le ton.

« Sérieux, je vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à réduire ton espérance de vie, c'est à en pleurer ! Alors forcément, tu te dis que voler, tabasser, ou choper quelques p'tits soucis par-ci, par-là, c'est pas bien grave, tu va mourir jeune de toutes façons ? Faut vraiment être crétin pour voir les choses ainsi, surtout qu'en plus tu gâches le peu d'intelligence qu'il te reste, et t'es vraiment à plaindre vis-à-vis des gens quand on te voit passer dans la rue, parce que hein ! C'est pas les rumeurs qui manquent quant à...

- T'es venu jusqu'ici pour te foutre de la gueule de mon goût pour les clopes ? »

Cette fois, le français avait brutalement saisit le bras de l'anglais et appuyé contre le mur. Arthur réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il était plutôt grand, plus que lui en tout cas. Arthur ravala automatiquement sa salive, mais il ne pouvait imaginer son ancien ami le frapper. L'expression sur son visage de fumeur était indéfinissable. Ses yeux étaient plongés quelque part sur les traits de sa victime, vides de toute expression. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait un but précis... sur son visage. Arthur, titillé par le mince fil de fumée qui s'échappe de sa cigarette, la lui arrache soudainement des lèvres.

« Là, ça t'intéresse pas de gagner une ou deux minutes de vie ? »

L'autre fronça son regard, le plongeant profondément dans le sien.

« Si elles peuvent me servir.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Quelqu'un prend la peine de te prévenir, et toi... Hé. Tu pues là.

- … Pardon ?

- Ton haleine... c'est vraiment moche. »

L'expression de Francis se changea et on pouvait y lire de la confusion. Il s'éloigne donc de lui et regarda ailleurs. Il semblait désormais perdu dans ses pensées. L'anglais recule d'un pas, aucune réaction de sa part. Il recule encore un peu, s'approchant de la porte, manière peu élégante de dire que l'on veut s'en aller et rentrer. Mais au final, il fut à nouveau piégé par le délinquant, qui le plaqua encore au mur – ou plutôt à la porte, qui rebondit sur le coup. Pendant un instant, Arthur cru qu'elle allait s'ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? ! »

Cette fois, il était énervé.

« Hé, leader, ça va ? résonne la voix d'Antonio de l'autre côté.

- … Ça va, répond celui-ci dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? J'entends pas !

- Ça va j'vous dis ! »

Il avait hurlé. On pouvait même le comparer à un lion qui rugissait. L'oreille forcément plaquée contre la porte, l'anglais pouvait entendre les interrogations à peine audibles des autres. Il ne devait pas aller trop loin.

« Ohé, Francis... fit-il d'une voix basse. C'est bon, je m'en vais, lâches-moi quoi... »

Mais il ne réagit pas. Il déplaça ses mains pour qu'elles soient à la hauteur de son torse et de son visage.

« F-Francis ! reprit-il. Magnes-toi, les autres vont nous entendre !

- Et tu veux qu'ils entendent quoi ? répondit-il d'un ton parfaitement indifférent. T'as peur qu'ils aient des soupçons ?

- Des... Des soupçons sur quoi ? ! s'écrit-il avec une voix partagée entre le cri et le murmure. »

Il sentait le rouge montait aux joues. Celui-là avait décidément le don de tout interpréter de travers...

« Arrêtes ça... Ils vont se douter de quelque chose... ! Ils pourraient se tromper !

- Se tromper sur quoi... fit-il d'une voix encore plus basse, sa main se baladant _très_ lentement dans sa chemise.

- J-J'ai jamais dit que c'était... Hé ! Enlèves tes mains de là !

- Boss ! s'élève la voix de Gilbert. Il dort là ou quoi ?

- Lâches, maintenant ! »

Sa voix était toujours étranglée. Il n'était même pas sûr que les autres n'entendaient vraiment rien. À moins qu'ils jouent le jeu et se moquent, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il sursaute soudainement : il se rend compte juste maintenant que Francis s'était légèrement baissé – suffisamment pour que leurs têtes soient à la même hauteur – et qu'il avait enfoui son nez dans son cou. L'une de ses mains soutenait son dos tandis que l'autre continuait de s'aventurer dans sa chemise, sur son torse.

« F-Francis, idiot... ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ou j-je...

- Bah vas-y. »

Son ton était le même. Indifférent. Il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait. L'esprit d'Arthur était complètement embrouillé lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent. Francis ne souriait pas. Ne riait pas. Ses yeux étaient vides, enfin presque, il pouvait voir son reflet dans ses pupilles – il réalise donc ainsi qu'ils sont vraiment proches.

« Boss ! Tu le bouffes ou quoi ? crie à nouveau l'albinos. »

L'anglais ne savait absolument pas comment réagir lorsque le français le coinça dans un baiser. L'arrière de sa tête cogna contre la porte, donnant un grand « boum » qui la fit rebondir. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensait même pas à respirer par le nez. Il pensait étouffer. Le plus surprenant était que l'autre semblait soudainement plus réactif : avec ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes, l'anglais pouvait lire des émotions qu'il pensait ne plus voir sur son visage pendant qu'il agissait. Avec ses yeux fermés, de l'apaisement, de l'affection, de la sûreté... Arthur dégagea son bras et lui asséna un grand coup dans le dos, un endroit que l'autre blond pourra difficilement atteindre. Il laisse aussitôt échapper un petit cri de douleur qui l'éloigne automatiquement de lui : Arthur tenait encore la cigarette allumée qu'il lui avait ôté de la bouche. Reprenant en panique son souffle, il n'hésite pas et ouvre la porte à la volée pour s'enfuir littéralement de l'appartement. Aucun des délinquants ne sut réagir à temps et personne ne l'attrapa, le laissant ainsi se sauver hors de l'immeuble.

« Hé, leader ! S'écrie Romano en l'apercevant depuis sa fenêtre. On fait quoi ?

- Laisses.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demande l'espagnol, le voyant chercher un coin de son dos avec sa main.

- Rien. »

Il l'avait brûlé avec cette cigarette qu'Arthur haïssait. Francis la regardait, cette dernière abandonnée sur le parquet, toujours allumée et laissant s'échapper ce fil de fumée.

« Il a toujours eu horreur de la clope. »

Francis allait s'en souvenir. Arthur a intérêt d'être prêt la prochaine fois.

Mais Arthur ne savait rien, lui.

* * *

… Quoi, c'est fini ?

Oui en fait, je ne sais pas trop comment faire la transition de telle à telle partie, alors on va passer à un chapitre suivant, ce sera plus simple ! Considérez-le toujours comme un OS quand même, d'accord ? XD Je suis contente d'avoir bouclé cette première partie, car moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'entrer dans des moments plus _hotty_ 8D -baffe magistrale-

Une review, bonne ou mauvaise, fait toujours plaisir, ne coûte rien, et en plus ça motive !


	2. Et toutes façons, il est trop con

Back already ~ L'anglais c'est cool hein ? Comme Arthur, mais pas comme ses scones... D'ailleurs j'envoie boulet la revieuweuse qui m'a menacé de mort avec xD Je viendrais te frapper à coup de figues molles, m'en fous °^°

Je pensais poster la suite juste après, mais il s'avère que l'inaccessibilité secondaire de l'ordinateur (qui n'est pas chez moi, je squatte, mon ordi à moi est pété) m'a donc fait prendre ce petit retard (mais on sait toutes, nous fangirls, que petit ou pas, un retard de suite de shonen-ai ou yaoi est tout simplement impardonnable). Donc voilà, je cherche une musique qui me met dans l'ambiance parce que ça aide (à la première partie, c'était « Let's Enjoy Today » par Angleterre, what a pure coincidence) et je me relance !

Je lis plus de yaoi que je n'en écris. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et c'était à la même hauteur de la première partie de ce OS, donc on ne va pas appeler ça du yaoi (même si j'ai jamais l'habitude de dire shounen-ai, même si c'est le terme exact pour un truc soft sans scène interdites aux moins de -18 ans) d'ailleurs yaoi ou sho-ai, on en lis toutes sous toutes les coutures même à 10 ans quand on aime un couple de mecs %D Tout ça pour dire que je vais faire de mon mieux en la matière...

Je remercie les revieweuses (euses, parce que mon sixième sens me dit qu'un mec ne lirait pas un truc pareil, sauf toi Maru-kun hein, sois donc reconnaissant pour ce clin d'oeil personnalisé ri1kepourtwa) comme je poste presque jamais rien, je considère que 5 est un record de ouf dans mon cas xD Pareil pour être classé en 3 favoris, je vous ferais un faux bisou à la fin de ce compte de fées o/

Maintenant, je vous rend votre temps libre et vous laisses « profiter » (entre guillemets, car j'ignore si je saurais vous satisfaire malgré vos attentes).

Ah et j'oubliais : c'est plus un one-shot hein, c'est trop long quoi, vous verrez.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur passe la porte d'entrée, il la referme dans un grand « blam » sourd et vient s'appuyer contre un mur.

Rares étaient les fois où il courait. D'ailleurs, il avait horreur de ça. Il a dû commencé à en être dégoûté le jour où il s'est rendu compte que les soucis de son frère et de son cousin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, l'obligeant à se plier à presque tout pour retrouver sa paix semblable à celle qu'il avait eu cet après-midi. Et ça remonte à assez loin, il est du genre rancunier. Il pourrait même l'être en tout. Il pourrait en vouloir à son petit frère de ne presque jamais lui obéir et de se faire passer pour le « grand » de la maison alors qu'il a plus de liens avec Matthew que lui. Il pourrait en vouloir à ce dernier d'être ce qu'il est, même si il ne fait pas de bêtises, il reste un genre de poids en ne captant pas que sa naïveté profonde peut le mener par le bout du nez. Il pourrait en vouloir à Antonio qui l'a obligé – ou plutôt profité de sa bienveillance bien aiguisée – à acheter des cigarettes alors que l'idée d'avoir un paquet dans la poche le dégoûte. Mais c'est la bande, alors lui en vouloir à lui uniquement pour ça, ça n'a pas énormément de sens, surtout qu'il ne projèterait pas quelque chose pour renvoyer la pareille. Il pourrait aussi en vouloir à Francis, qui lui a fait toutes ces choses bizarres... Qui l'a même traité non pas comme une victime, mais comme un gros doudou... humain, quand même...

Oui car, même, il ne lui en veut pas.

Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, Arthur s'essuie férocement la bouche avec toute la longueur de son bras à plusieurs reprises, de gauche à droite, les joues cramoisies jusqu'aux oreilles. Ne pas lui en vouloir, et puis quoi encore ? ! Il a quand même pas mal de raisons de vouloir lui coller un pain en retour ! Sauf que remémorer une toute petite liste de déjà une raison ou deux lui paraît trop embarrassant, et son esprit s'embrouille aussitôt... Francis l'avait embrassé.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il serait sûrement allé plus loin. Ah non, ça aussi, il vaut mieux qu'il n'y pense pas.

« Arthur, c'est toi ? »

La voix un peu maladroite de Matthew résonne à l'étage, qui s'accompagne d'une dizaine de bruits de pas qui descend l'escalier. _O-Oui... Je dois arrêter d'y p-penser..._ Sinon lui et son frère – surtout lui – allaient se rendre compte que ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'un jour de canicule. Il secoue alors la tête, voulant faire croire à une bouffée de chaleur, lorsque le jeune à lunettes s'approche.

« Tu as finalement fait ta course ?

- Oui... confirme-t-il en tendant un sachet plastique.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un truc à moi. Alfred est rentré ?

- Oui... Dans sa chambre. »

Arthur ôta sa veste pour la laisser pendre un instant à la rambarde de l'escalier et commence à monter les marches.

« Il s'est rien passé pendant mon absence ?

- Non non... »

Si Matthew faisait une tête de six pieds de long, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aurait mentit, mais parce qu'il devine à l'avance que l'anglais pourrait très bien encore bientôt faire passer un nouveau mauvais quart d'heure à son petit frère. Pas que ce dernier est du genre à vraiment s'embourber dans les pires mouises du monde pour mériter une correction de Dieu, mais son insouciance est en fait le reflet de la peur d'Arthur, qui regrette qu'un jour, Alfred plonge dans le même sombre chemin que son ami d'enfance. Il doute qu'il le fasse un jour, mais c'est leur lien du sang qui bouillonne dans ses veines qui veut ça : exagérée ou non, il conserve sa protection fraternelle. Alors qu'il atteint la porte, il s'apprête à l'ouvrir sans frapper jusqu'à ce que celle-ci daigne le faire d'elle-même... Alfred apparaît alors, son bras gauche en train de glisser dans la manche de sa veste. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaircit comme presque toujours, souriant un peu naïvement à son aîné.

« Tiens, t'es rentré ? On s'est loupé de peu, j'allais repartir !

- Je vois ça, ouais... Tu va où ? Non, attends. T'étais où ?

- Hein, où ? Ben là, dans ma chambre, j'étais...

- Nan Alfred, t'étais où ? Où, dehors, quand je t'ai dit de faire des courses. »

Le cadet semble légèrement pris au dépourvu. Il sait à quel point son frère est sérieux, mais surtout à quel point il peut s'accrocher à la première chose louche... Déjà las de ce qui risque d'arriver, il lève les yeux au plafond et lâche dans un soupir :

« C'est bon, je fais rien de bizarre avec la bande ou des trucs comme ça...

- Mais j'ai pas parlé de la bande moi...

- Oh, frangin, faut te réveiller un peu ! Tu me crois vraiment capable de déconner comme ce shouté de français ? »

En une fraction de seconde, Arthur lui saisit le bras. À vrai dire, beaucoup de choses se sont mélangées à ce moment-là. Malgré tout, Arthur ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ considérer Francis comme un « shouté de français ». Il ne pouvait l'imaginer se droguer ou rien qu'avec une cigarette entre les lèvres. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le critiquer lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé seul avec lui – au fond, autant dire que l'anglais en tient une couche à propos de la nicotine. Il ne peut l'imaginer en train de cuver son vin dans les rues à pas d'heure, surtout qu'il n'a rien d'un festif et type à l'alcool mauvais. Il ne le voit tout simplement pas s'embourber lui dans des problèmes qui peuvent lui coûter la vie, que ce soit avec le sang ou les larmes... Il ne veut pas l'imaginer jouer avec sa vie.

« E-Eh, c'est bon... bégaye Alfred en voyant le regard vide de son frère fixer intensément le sol. »

L'anglais revient petit à petit à la réalité. Si Alfred entrait dans ce genre de procédés, alors...

« Bon, j'y vais, hein... ? »

Et le jeune libère aussitôt son bras pour prendre la fuite dans l'escalier. Arthur n'eut pas le bon réflexe à temps.

« Ah, Alfred... ! »

Il le poursuit jusqu'en bas, où l'américain bouscula le canadien qui n'avait pas bougé, trop inquiet. Bloqué par ce corps affalé au sol, Arthur ne put l'esquiver pour rejoindre le cadet qui disparaît déjà dans la nuit qui commence à tomber. Il lui avait finalement échappé. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : l'étriper comme le ferait un grand frère protecteur. Mais bon, il n'est plus là.

« Aaaah, 'fait chier ! »

Et il envoie valser avec son pied en parfait angle droit sa veste qui était accrochée à la rambarde. Sur le coup, Matthew prit peur comme s'il était tout aussi fautif et se protège d'avance le visage. Face à cela, Arthur essaye de reprendre son sang-froid et tente d'afficher une mine plus amicale pour son cousin qui n'a rien à craindre. Hélas, il a déjà eu droit à son quota d'émotions pour la journée et retourne tout simplement en trombe à l'étage, les pas qui cognent lourdement le sol, avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. On aurait pu le comparer à un adolescent en pleine crise, ressortant d'une dispute avec ses parents. Sauf que là, il était le père, et il n'a pas pu envoyé son protégé dans son lit. Au passage, il s'excusera auprès de Matthew plus tard._ Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont TOUS à me faire chier ? ! _se répète-t-il intérieurement. Il hurlait si fort dans sa tête qu'il en aurait presque mal au crâne. Ne voulant pas passer sa colère sur les objets qui l'entouraient – payer une nouvelle vitre n'était déjà pas donné, et on n'allait pas forcément lui faire un prix parce qu'il était « Arthur du village » - il se vengea sur son oreiller en bondissant d'abord sur son matelas, serrant le gros coussin contre son visage, étouffant plusieurs gros gémissements.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes, Arthur relève la tête, étouffant. Il posa sa joue et se reposa... autant de sa folie que de ses émotions de la journée. Ce serait cliché de se demander comment on en est arrivé là. Il avait toujours peur pour Alfred, il a toujours voulu le protéger et c'est normal, mais parallèlement... Francis le préoccupait aussi. Il l'a embrassé. De force en plus. La main sous la chemise et tout... Les joues de l'anglais s'empourprent à nouveau. Tout ce dont il se souvient au moment où le français avaient joint leurs lèvres, c'était un blanc. Il avait littéralement bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'un spasme l'oblige à ficher la cigarette allumer sur son dos. Ça a dû lui trouver la chemise et la peau. Sur le coup, il pourrait se sentir désolé. Mais y'a pas de raisons, il l'a cherché ! Après avoir lâché un long soupir, Arthur tourna et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant son plafond.

Il s'était énervé sans raison parce qu'il est tiraillé par deux soucis, l'un aussi grave que l'autre. Francis restait un précieux ami d'enfance avec qui il a toujours eu de très bons liens, il ne pourra et ne voudra jamais effacer ce fait de sa mémoire ou de sa vie, même si son état actuel rend le tout un peu tumultueux. Et ces gestes qu'il a fait à son égard ne l'embrouillent que davantage, il était donc encore plus perdu. Il ne pouvait pas penser un peu aux conséquences... ? Quant à Alfred, son frère petit de deux ans, sa situation paraissait moins dangereuse. Seulement, sans parents (après tout, ils sont adultes) Arthur devait reconnaître qu'il vivait un peu comme le père d'un éternel adolescent. Alfred savait être responsable. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'ennuie un peu trop ici. Pas qu'il déteste son lieu de naissance, juste qu'il est habitué à sortir et à s'amuser... un peu trop, juste. Alors s'il sort sans dire pourquoi ni où, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, surtout que le grand « cercle d'amis » est parfaitement au courant de la bande et de qui la compose. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'en général, le héros de l'histoire se demande s'il ne serait pas confronté à un choix qu'on pourrait appelé « cornélien » ou dilemme injuste : s'occuper davantage de l'un ou de l'autre. Personne ne lui a dit de choisir, mais il a remarqué à quel point les deux situations étaient inquiétantes. Et si jamais Francis allait trop loin ? Si jamais Alfred finissait par entrer dans la ronde, ne pouvant ensuite plus reculer ? Il ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, mais il s'est souvent demandé s'il ne pouvait pas plutôt accorder plus d'importance à l'un que l'autre. Et si jamais c'était le cas, il ne pourrait jamais sauver le deuxième... ?

Arthur frappa avec force un coin de son lit. Ça ne peut quand même pas arriver, si... ? _Je pourrais pas..._ Arthur ne pourrait _jamais_ choisir entre Alfred et Francis. Parce qu'Alfred, eh bien, c'est son frère, et Francis... Il n'était plus vraiment un ami, mais restait un ami d'enfance dans son cœur. Un ancien ami d'enfance ? Il ferma un instant les yeux. Durant ce laps de temps, cette étrange scène pour le moins intime repasse dans son esprit. Le français se comportait comme un condamné à mort, et rien qu'en étant aussi près de lui, il agissait comme si le corps de l'anglais le transformait en imbécile heureux.

« C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, il avait l'air... différent, murmure-t-il pour mieux réfléchir. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire de break sur sa journée tant qu'il n'aura pas éclaircit ce mystère. On aurait dit que le délinquant avait trouvé le but de sa vie sur le torse et les lèvres de son camarade. Il ne paraissait plus froid, même peut-être un poil chaleureux. Parce qu'il était très différent à ce moment-là, Arthur avait tardé à le repousser pour de bon pour découvrir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Mais ses traits étaient si détendus, ses gestes si doux et ses intentions si... insensées, qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le même Francis en face de lui. Mal lui en prit, retarder sa fuite lui a laissé le temps de l'embrasser par surprise. Alors, ayant atteint sa limite, Arthur avait tout lâché en lui assénant le coup de la cigarette. Il rouvre les yeux. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait juste se contenter d'ignorer, puisqu'il s'agit de la bande. Il écoute un court instant le silence régnant dans sa chambre, l'esprit embrouillé.

« … Aaah. »

Arthur soupire et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il décida de faire une croix sur tout pour aujourd'hui. C'est vrai quoi. Il est l'une des rares personnes dans le « cercle » à rester mature, raisonnable et responsable. Alors que lui et Ludwig ne sont pas suffisamment proches pour se raconter leurs problèmes et s'aider mutuellement dans les embrouilles qui peuvent entourer leurs familles ou leurs amis, il doit se contenter d'endurer le quart des conséquences et s'assurer que ni lui, ni son frère, ni son cousin, ne soient empêtrés dedans jusqu'au cou.

… Pas même Francis. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Mais il lui était trop compliqué de s'endormir. En tout cas, il n'y arrivait pas, là, tout de suite. La fatigue ne l'envahit même pas. Certes, il était encore tôt, mais l'anglais avait quotidiennement la flemme de faire autre chose au-delà des 19 heures passées. Enfin non, ce n'est pas vraiment de la flemme, c'est juste le quota d'efforts. Surtout qu'il a eu affaire à la bande et à l'immaturité de son frère aujourd'hui. Alors autant l'un que l'autre, ça lui vaut bien un repos bien mérité... ou pas ? Se faire embrassé par Francis, ça, c'est autre chose... _'Fait chier_, pense-t-il, incapable d'effacer cette image. Qu'est ce qu'il est censé faire, maintenant ?

« Euh... Arthur ? »

La tête de Matthew surgit timidement de derrière la porte. Il ne l'a pas entendu toquer.

« Tu veux pas... qu'on aille chercher Alfred ? »

L'anglais, surprit par cette initiative prise par son cousin, se relève brusquement.

« Quoi ?

- C'est que, je suis plutôt inquiet.

- … Ouais, mais moi aussi je suis inquiet. Tout le temps. Il me mène la vie dure, tu le sais bien.

- Oui mais, euh, il s'est enfui comme un voleur sans te donner d'explications j'imagine, alors... Allons le chercher, s'il te plaît. »

L'aîné le regarda, ce dernier peu sûr de sa demande. Mais pour une fois qu'il prend les devants... Peu après, les deux cousins se retrouvent dehors, lampes torches à la main et gros manteau sur les épaules. Le grand frère ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. L'instinct. C'est la première fois que le timide et naïf Matthew propose un truc intelligent, surtout pour une chose aussi importante. En plus, c'est de l'inquiétude, de la sincérité, de la volonté. Lui qui se fait facilement et souvent cogné par la bande, comment refuser un acte de courage pareil ? Enfin, courage, c'est juste parce que c'est lui.

« T-Tu crois qu'on doit aller voir du côté de Romano et les autres... ?

- Je sais pas, et j'espère pas. C'est toi qui me propose d'y aller ?

- Ah non, non non ! C'est juste mon opinion... »

Sauf que le canadien n'est jamais sûr de lui. Il aurait même tendance à faire de graves complexes d'infériorité, sur tout, et sur rien.

« … Quand même. »

Arthur n'avait ni preuves, ni indices.

« Où... Où on va ? fit le cadet en le voyant s'éloigner.

- On y va.

- O-On y va ? ! Genre, là-bas ? »

Il sentait tout le long du chemin, dans la nuit, les mains du plus jeunes tirer de temps à autre la manche de sa veste. Mais s'il ne protestait pas une fois, c'était sans doute parce qu'il acceptait de ne pas laisser sa peur de la bande le surmonter et le faire fuir à toutes jambes, pour Alfred. Après, peut-être qu'il n'y était pas et qu'il n'avait vraiment strictement rien à voir avec eux. Et là, Matthew lui en aurait voulu pour le quart de siècle à venir.

C'est pourquoi il espérait un peu qu'il en soit ainsi lorsqu'il lève la lampe torche, éclairant à peine le dernier étage de l'immeuble peu habité. Le faiblard n'osait même pas en faire de même avec ses yeux. Arthur n'avait pas tellement envie d'y retourner non plus : le français occupait encore et toujours son esprit. Il était là il y a quoi, trois bonnes heures à peine ? Un peu plus il espère, sinon, ça le fait pas. Et c'est pas comme s'il pouvait se passer un tas de choses en ce laps de temps, quoi... Pourtant, quelque chose serrait le cœur de l'anglais. Il ne savait pas trop quoi, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'horrible image d'un délinquant drogué, alcoolique, presque mort ou autre chose qui sort d'un film d'horreur à caractères psychologiquement instables et insupportables. Il était inquiet depuis tout ce temps, il ne l'a jamais vraiment avoué. _Peut-être que si j'avais fait plus attention dés le début, on en serait pas là..._ Sauf que s'il commence à avoir des regrets maintenant, on a pas finit.

Arthur poussa un peu son cousin pour l'encourager à entrer en même temps, et pas juste après lui, s'il ne veut pas tenir encore le rôle de la poule mouillée. _N'oublies pas, tu es venu pour Alfred. Juste Alfred._ Il s'efforça de le croire, mais devait admettre que voir le français le rassurerait. Oui, ce qu'il avait imaginé avec la drogue et tout le reste le rendait vraiment mal. Francis pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, mais sûrement pas ça. Dans les sombres escaliers, l'aîné pointait la direction avec sa lampe torche.

« Ah merde, casses-toi. »

Matthew eut un sursaut lorsque apparut la silhouette de Gilbert. Ce dernier a l'air d'avoir passé un sale quart d'heure.

« Casses-toi, répète-t-il.

- Pourquoi, Alfred est là ? fit l'anglais, déjà vexé.

- Ton frère... ? Nan, j'vois pas pourquoi il serait là. »

Il sortit alors une cigarette qu'il se hâta d'allumer. En tirant une bouffée, il remarque la mine dégoûté de son ancien camarade de jeu.

« À moi aussi, tu m'fais la gueule ?

- Je peux pas dire que je la fais ou pas...

- _Leader_ a craqué, dit-il sèchement. Et je sais pas ce que t'es venu faire ici avec cette pédale, mais si t'es revenu le voir, tu tombes mal. »

Il met un certain temps à comprendre que « la pédale » était son cousin caché derrière lui, presque tremblant. Arthur eut un nouveau déclic, qui cependant, le déconnecte légèrement de la réalité.

« Tu veux dire quoi par ''craquer'' ? »

Gilbert tira une nouvelle bouffée qu'il lui souffla au visage.

« L'overdose. »

Son cœur loupe un battement et, sans réfléchir, il grimpa les marches de l'escalier trois à trois, abandonnant Matthew. Il ignore le drôle de cri presque impossible à identifier qui résonne et court jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement des délinquants. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'Antonio et Romano la passent, en trombe. Le plus jeune bouscula le blond.

« Bordel- Hé, mais, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? ! »

Arthur ignora encore et se faufile en vitesse à l'intérieur. Si tout les sbires finissent par s'éloigner de leur amateur de patron, c'est que quelque chose cloche vraiment.

« Francis ! »

Il n'avait pas peur de crier son nom en tout cas.

« Merde, Francis, réponds ! »

Il se rua dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec lui. Pas de français _shouté_.

« Merde merde merde merde merde... »

L'overdose... _L'overdose_ bien sûr ! Il a fait une vraie overdose ce con ! Cet imbécile qui avait mal tourné, qui avait le goût du tabac sur les lèvres, il ne pensait qu'à se ruiner la santé et à le faire tourner en bourrique, cet immonde personnage ! Lorsqu'il ouvrit une porte qui s'avère être celle de la petite salle de bain avoisinant la chambre, il devint pâle comme un linge : Francis était penché au-dessus du lavabo. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir s'il agonisait ou non, mais le blond se précipita pour passer la main sur son épaule. Premier réflexe du concerné : il le repoussa brutalement d'un geste vif, l'envoyant cogner sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tch- Mais t'es malade ? ! »

Assez sous pression comme ça, Arthur se relève immédiatement et fait ce qu'il a toujours eu envie de faire : coller ce fameux pain dans le visage de son ancien meilleur ami. Il l'aura pas volé, pour ses bêtises, la cigarette, son insouciance, et le baiser. Le français se retrouve sur l'arrière-train, adossé contre la baignoire, massant sa joue endolorie. Quelques secondes passent et Arthur dû se rendre à l'évidence comme quoi il n'avait pas l'air de respirer anormalement ou même de trembler. Il se calma, se remémorant les dires de l'albinos.

« Mais... tu va bien ?

- Comment tu peux me demander ça après m'avoir foutu un coup pareil, connard ? »

Au ton qu'il employait, le leader devait vraiment être furax. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers lui, il arborait les mêmes traits insouciants qu'il a d'habitude. À croire que sa colère ait pu s'évaporer en un quart de seconde, comme ces mômes qui ont le don de changer d'humeur comme de chemise, voire en plus rapide. Arthur reprit son souffle – il a couru alors qu'il a horreur de ça quoi – et resta de marbre, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire ensuite. Finalement, il s'agenouille face au délinquant et plaque la main sur son front, cherchant à l'empêcher de bouger – une tentative comme celle de tout à l'heure est si vite arrivée avec un imprévisible comme lui. Il approche son visage lentement, _très_ lentement – trop lentement et il en a le rouge aux joues – puis se mit à... renifler.

« Wouah ! fit-il en reculant précipitamment. Mais tu DÉGAGES ! C'est pour ça que je hais la clope ! »

Un très court silence s'impose avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Sérieusement Francis, tu as pu t'enfiler combien de paquets en si peu de temps ?

- Pas un.

- Pas un ? !

- Enfin, j'ai arrêté. »

Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

« Depuis que t'es partit, j'ai arrêté.

- Arrêté, comme ça, d'un coup ? Écoutes, je t'ai vu cloper y'a à peine 3 heures, le cancer peut toujours te faire la peau...

- Ouais nan mais j'arrête. Enfin, j'ai fini mon paquet, et après je me suis dit ''j'arrête''. »

Cette fois, l'anglais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer.

« Mais... t'es trop con !

- Ouais, je sais.

- Ah mais c'est VRAIMENT trop con quoi ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur se permettait de sortir une critique de la sorte. Et autant reconnaître qu'au fond, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Arthur. »

L'interpelé fut surpris d'entendre son prénom de sa propre bouche.

« J'vais essayé d'arrêter Arthur, j'te l'promets.

- Ben voyons... Les magouilles, les bagarres, tout ça, tu me dis que t'arrêtes aussi hein...

- OK. »

L'autre cru vaciller. Il avait bien entendu ?

« OK ?

- Je vais arrêter la clope en premier, après, tu me diras.

- Je te di... attends attends, faut que tu m'expliques ! »

Il avait fait un grand signe de main comme pour représenter un panneau « STOP », mais l'autre en avait profité pour la saisir. À ce contact, son visage devint complètement pivoine et les images des évènements précédents refont surface. Il échoue malheureusement – et bien pitoyablement – dans sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'il tire son bras pour finalement se retrouver dos au carrelage froid, le français à califourchon sur ses hanches. _Oh God..._ comme pense tout anglais qui se respecte. Sauf que lui, à ce stade, il n'aura bientôt plus de dignité.

« T'as raison. J'ai vraiment été trop con. »

Francis donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Ou se suicider. En tout cas, Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle occasion pour renouer les liens brisés avec lui, le sauver d'une toute autre manière. Enfin, il ne pensait pas que tout allait se passer de cette façon, mais on est ni dans un livre, ni dans un conte de fées... même si dans les contes, on dit ça avec un peu plus de guimauve :

« … Je t'aime. »

Une chose s'est arrêté à ce moment-là : le compteur d'erreurs de Francis selon Arthur.

* * *

OH GOD, OH BORDAYL, ON SE CALME LA LIBIDO LES FANGIRLS, ON POSE SON FLINGUE.

Eeeh oui, finalement, c'est pas terminé ! J'avais prévu de faire un long one-shot, c'est finalement une fanfiction courte ! Très courte ! Alors bon, sur le coup, je m'excuse à celles qui s'attendait à un moment _hot_ comme dit dans le précédent chapitre (oh pis merde) et même à une vraie fin yaoitesque, mais j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'ai écris jusque-là n'était finalement pas une bonne transition : j'veux dire, regardez comme c'est long, ça blablate !

Alors oui, c'est censé être un long OS divisé en deux, oui, vous vous attendiez à une certaine fin, oui on se concentre pas sur le couple principal, mais merdoum ça veut dire que vous allez avoir droit à un nouveau chapitre et que, vu la tournure des choses, ce sera du VRAI.

Mais vous pouvez toujours me balancer des tomates et les chibi-Romano qui vont avec... Oh, si si, j'insiste, j'en mettrais un dans ma cuisine. Alors, je confirme que cette fois, la cause de votre acharnement acharné sur cette « œuvre » (eh ben j'ai pu d'vocabulaire pour décrire ce torchon) sera présente et bien terminée sur la troisième partie – et MERDOUM, c'est plus un one-shot mais j'ai pas envie de l'appeler « fanfic » non plus.

Merci encore de me suivre !


	3. C'est comme ça, de toutes façons

Everybodyy... ~ Ouais mais c'trop con de dire bonjour à chaque fois normalement quoi. Pas que mes intros soient plus intelligentes non plus mais...

Bon, on y est. En tout cas.

Vous l'attendiez (ou alors ça fait que me monter à la tête) mais voici la troisième et dernière partie qui aurait dû être la deuxième et qui pour le coup n'est plus un one-shot divisé... OUI ça fait beaucoup pour dire « une fanfic très courte ». Mais bon, ça m'étonne pas de ne plus voir personne suite au dernier post, forcément, j'vous ai déçu hein.

Alors voilà. Je veux quand même récolter le moins de tomates sur la gueule possible (mais un maxi de Romano) en précisant encore que je n'ai presque jamais écrit de yaoi et que j'en lis plus que ce que j'en imagine... Enfin non. Mais imaginer et écrire, c'est différent (vous verriez dans ma tête, c'est YIB, Yaoi In Blood, okay moi et mes fausses blagues on se casse). Alors j'écris pratiquement au feeling, pour cette fanfic j'veux dire, c'est déjà plus long que prévu alors je comble comme je peux. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une autre idée de Iggy x France alors si ça vous dit, continuez de me suivre (par pitié... ~).

Sur ce, je vous laisse et espère vous revoir bientôt, ailleurs, pour je ne sais quoi...

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Le cliché de la situation serait que le temps semble s'être arrêté – et par cette nuit noire qui commence, ça rend davantage confus l'espace temporel – que la tête d'Arthur était vide de toutes pensées et qu'il était de marbre. Dans ce cas, il est un cliché vivant, qui respire et qui boit du thé. L'anglais avait en quelques sortes littéralement beugé face à ce qui semblerait être une déclaration de la part de Francis, l'un des pires délinquants impossible à saisir qu'il ait pu rencontré. Ce dernier, toujours assis sur ses hanches, semble hésiter entre faire une fixation sur le carrelage sur lequel se trouve son camarade, ou ses yeux qui ne sont pas si loin. Lorsque la conscience du « dominé » (c'est du moins l'impression qu'il donne étant donné sa position actuelle) revient peu à peu à la réalité, il laisse un son s'échapper de sa gorge, partagé entre l'étranglement et la déglutition. Il manquerait de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive s'il ne ménagait pas cet effort pour se redresser un peu. Juste un peu, car le français n'est évidemment pas décidé à le laisser partir aussi facilement.

Arthur n'osait même pas lui demander. _Qu'est ce qu'il a dit... ?_ Pour être franc, il ignore s'il préfère le prendre comme une blague ou du sérieux. Il ne sait même pas si le plus étonnant fut le fait qu'on l'aime, ou que c'était Francis... Ou juste parce que c'était un homme. En même temps, dans quel genre d'histoire mettant en scène deux protagonistes du même sexe n'entend-t-on pas la fameuse réplique « mais ce sont _deux_ hommes » ? Lorsque la dite réplique effleure ses pensées, il tente un grand geste pour le repousser. Mais ses faibles bras ne peuvent que le faire basculer de quelques millimètres en arrière – et encore, il ne bascule pas.

« Oh, t'essais d't'enfuir ?

- T'es vachement lourd, tu m'écrases... dit-il simplement en évitant son regard.

- Arthur, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Q-Quand ça, je me souviens plus... »

Pour toute réponse face à ce mensonge, Francis se baissa. Le premier et bon réflexe de l'autre fut de le maintenir à une distance critique. Il n'y a visiblement que dans les cas « d'urgences » que ses petits muscles avaient de quoi faire.

« P-Pas... SI PRÈS ! »

Sous le coup de la pression, Arthur lâche prise et déplace son visage de quelques centimètres sur le côté, ce qui valu au délinquant un gros coup de boule au carrelage. Arthur parvient à se libérer de son emprise, mais en oublie de s'enfuir pour s'adosser contre la baignoire située derrière le français. Ce dernier finit par rester au sol, sur le dos, exactement comme l'était sa victime il y a une seconde à peine, les mains sur le front, couvrant également ses yeux. Il gémit une longue plainte. Mais ne jura même pas.

« Tu l'auras pas volé non plus, celle-là... !

- Pfff, c'est clair. »

Il ricane. Quelques secondes dans le silence passent avant que la racaille ne reprenne tout en se redressant :

« Et sinon, pourquoi t'as fait le marathon jusqu'ici ?

- Je... il bégaye avant de se reprendre, se souvenant de la raison de sa visite. Je suis venu chercher Alfred.

- Ton frère ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il vienne faire ici ?

- Ben, je sais pas euh... Je pensais...

- Tu fais si peu confiance que ça à ton propre frère ? »

L'anglais fut surpris de constater que, cette fois, c'était « la racaille » qui lui disait la même chose. Encore une fois, bien sûr que si il lui fait confiance ! Mais il a si peu de temps pour lui, si peu de temps à cause des soucis minces mais familiaux, si peu de temps pour déstresser ses nerfs qu'il est sous pression en permanence. Alors forcément, avec un quotidien pareil, on a de quoi devenir parano par moments...

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai déjà vu, ton frère.

- Tu as q-quoi ?

- Relax, il a rien à voir avec nous. Je te donne 5 lettres évidentes : fille.

- Fi... »

Alfred aurait fait tout ça parce que... ?

« Tu vois... Gilbert connaît un mec dans sa famille éloignée, et il a une sœur plutôt jolie. Mature et à bonnes formes en plus. Enfin je sais bien qu'Alfred est le genre à rester éternellement adolescent, mais bon... C'est ça, en gros. Elle s'appelle Elisaveta. »

Arthur beuga. Encore.

Entre les gestes vicieux, le bisou surprise, la déclaration pas enflammée de son camarade, il se souvient qu'il est entouré de garçons. Des mecs comme Alfred, qui a rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des demoiselles avec qui imaginer des « heureux pour toujours » et tout le reste. Mais LÀ...

« OH LE CON, jura-t-il en veillant tout de même à son ton.

- J'te l'fais pas dire. »

Alfred ne faisait rien de louche. Il voyait une fille, tout simplement. Une _fille_. Comme dans les séries américaines. Oui bon, Alfred a du sang américain en lui, et quand il n'a pas droit à sa dose de série cliché à trente milles saisons par semaine... _Oh le con_, se répète-t-il. L'aîné lui-même n'a jamais prêté attention à ce qu'était la gente féminine, alors il ne pensait pas une seule seconde aux désirs de son frère.

Mais au moins, Alfred était blanchi, alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Et toi ? demande le français avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi moi ?

- Je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille il me semble. »

Sur le coup, il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques instants. Le rouge colore aussitôt ses joues, impossible de passer inaperçu cette fois. Et cette fois, son réflexe, mais _mauvais_ réflexe, fut de lui faire totalement dos, toujours assis par terre. Il était donc coincé entre le fautif et la baignoire, puis le réalise peu après. Peu après, qui signifie également un peu trop tard, car l'autre blond s'empresse d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras, l'étreignant en collant sa tête contre la sienne. _A-Attends un peu là, il... il va pas prendre ça pour... ? !_ Mais lorsqu'il tente de se dégager, il sent déjà comme ses forces l'abandonner, comme s'il savait à l'avance qu'il ne pourrait de toutes façons plus lui échapper. En fait, c'est le cas.

« _I love you for real, Arthur._

- Q-Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire ça comme ça, maintenant...

- J'ai pensé que te le dire en anglais te frapperais plus.

- J'ai entendu l-la première fois... »

Il sentit ses bras le serrer davantage. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, Arthur le laisse faire, se comparant à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il donne l'impression de sauver, en un sens, son camarade.

« Mais tu m'as ignoré.

- J-Je ne t'ai pas vraiment ignoré...

- Je t'aime depuis longtemps, en fait.

- A-Ah bon... »

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

« Crois-moi, c'est pas de ta faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. J'veux dire... J'ai suivi les autres, t'y peux rien. À dire vrai, j'aurais bien voulu faire comme ton cousin, là, squatter ton salon toute la journée... »

Arthur finissait finalement par être intéressé par l'histoire.

« Que tu sois un garçon ou autre chose, je m'en fous, y'a des homos sur cette planète et ça personne l'a décidé. C'est juste tomber sur moi, rien d'autre. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi comme n'importe quels bons amis peuvent l'être. Ça me gavait juste de pas pouvoir regarder ta tête sans péter un plomb plus tard, tu voulais plus me fréquenter...

- C'est pas que je voulais plus... !

- J'en avais tellement marre de me dire que j'avais tout gâché que j'ai plus rien dit, et j'ai continué mes conneries comme d'habitudes, en me foutant même de ce que tu pouvais en penser. Sauf que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'aimer toi... »

Il ne prit même pas le temps de marquer une pause. Ses mains se détendaient petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il raconte et finit par les laisser tomber comme s'il n'était plus qu'une loque. À ce stade-là, Arthur aurait pu s'enfuir, mais il le laissa terminer en laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule, les cheveux tombants.

« Les autres ont pris leurs jambes à leur cou parce que j'ai essayé d'ignorer le paquet d'clopes, mais putain j'me savais pas aussi accro.

- … T'as cassé des vitres ou balancer des meubles dans la tronche ?

- J'étais pas loin ouais. J'ai commencé à gueulé pour rien, puis Gilbert a dit qu'il fallait décamper.

- Ils sont nuls, soupire-t-il. Tu as juste besoin de soutien, mais eux, ils prennent la poudre d'escampette en pensant à sauver leur peau. »

Francis émit un petit rire discret avant de le serrer à nouveau – bien plus gentiment cette fois.

« C'est tout à fait ça. J'ai pensé la même chose. »

Arthur était perdu, mais il décida de ne pas laisser cette étreinte sans réponse et passe une douce main sur sa tête décoiffée.

« Je t'ai imaginé dans la même pièce que moi, en train de me chanter qu'il fallait plus que j'y touche, et que t'étais le seul qui resterait pour me soutenir, comme tu dis. »

Si les joues d'Arthur s'empourprent encore, c'est parce qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Arthur ne déteste pas Francis. Il veut seulement le comprendre et l'aider. Tout à l'heure, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'enfuir comme ça. Un autre ange passe, laissant l'un bien plus dans l'embarras que l'autre. _Bon... Et maintenant ? Mince quoi, je vais pas rester dans ses bras toute la nuit, je veux dire... Quand même, il pense un peu à ce que j'en dis, moi ?_ Car oui, lorsqu'il ne se passe strictement rien, il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de parler à lui-même comme si une seconde personnalité allait lui répondre.

Puis, sans prévenir, Francis se leva soudainement, ramassant l'anglais avec lui. Inutile de préciser que le porter comme une princesse était très embarrassant et ridicule en plus d'être cliché au possible. Vu comme ça, on aurait dit un jeune homme qui essayait de ramener un chaton agressif à la maison. Il beuglait aussi un genre d'appel au secours – qui se résumait à une fausse menace de mort sur le français – mais comme il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement, c'était perdu d'avance. Il faisait ça uniquement pour évacuer la confusion de cette scène. Lorsque le délinquant le jette presque sur le meuble le plus proche, à savoir le lit – pur hasard ? - l'autre chercha aussitôt à s'échapper, mais s'emmêle rapidement dans les draps lorsque le coupable vient le rejoindre. _Une seconde... ! Une seconde ! Uuuune seconde !_

« A-Attends attends attends attends ! Ne... !

- Tu me gonfles, là, fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai tout dit, t'étais pas obligé de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, je t'ai fait cadeau de pleins d'occasions de foutre le camp, mais t'es toujours là... Tu l'fais exprès, j'te jure ! »

Arthur n'y comprenait rien. Juste que le « dominant » n'allait pas se contenter d'un baiser s'il comptait le garder en otage ici à nouveau dans cette chambre. Rapidement, Francis se jeta sur lui lorsque l'anglais se protège en s'installant sur le ventre, attrapant donc son torse en l'étreignant fortement derrière. La victime ne pouvait tout simplement _PAS_ imaginer la suite.

« Attends attends ! L-Lâches-moi, c'est pas drôle... !

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse, moi ? Tu crois que ça me fait marrer d'être frustré de plus pouvoir m'entendre avec toi, par ma faute, pour te faire toutes ces choses sans que tu dises non ? ! »

Il semblait vraiment énervé. Les mains du français essayaient tant bien que mal de se promener absolument partout sur lui, mais l'anglais ne cessait de gigoter.

« Francis, lâches je te dis... ! »

Arthur aussi commençait à perdre patience. Leurs gestes ressemblaient plus à une bagarre qu'à une tentative plus osée. Même si au fond, il n'avait pas très envie de lui coller une nouvelle baffe, il devait avouer qu'il rêvait plutôt de lui donner une leçon à sa manière. Oui enfin, par « sa manière », il veut plutôt dire « lui faire comprendre », mais Francis demeure depuis l'enfance un garçon têtu qui ne savait en faire qu'à sa tête. Il est pourtant consciencieux, il a la tête sur les épaules... Mais s'adressait-il vraiment à celui qu'il a connu autrefois ? Après quelques ménagements, le « dominé » échange les places en se redressant subitement avec toute la force qui lui restait, assommant son adversaire avec l'arrière de son crâne – et autant dire qu'il avait la tête dure. Le « dominant qui n'en est plus un » tombe donc sur le dos, avant de réaliser une seconde après qu'Arthur l'a remplacé et se retrouve à son tour sur ses hanches. Cependant, lui, il avait les bras croisés comme s'il s'apprêtait seulement à le gronder comme on le fait à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Ce n'était pas vraiment loin. Arthur n'a jamais été un violent et ne saurait pas faire grand chose de ses poings – sauf que s'il veut vraiment frapper, il a de la force. Entre deux soupirs, celui-ci vocifère :

« Et t'as pensé un peu à moi, merde ? ! »

Le français cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, immobile.

« Que les choses soient claires : j'ai jamais eu l'intention de couper les ponts, c'est juste arrivé, comme ça ! »

Arthur avait l'impression de retourner en arrière. De se retourner pour faire face à la première impression que lui a faite la bande le jour où il les a vu tous ensemble. Les bons camarades qui ne sont pas ennemis pour autant, ayant élus sans vraie raison apparente le grand blond pour _leader_ pour se donner une image de délinquants amateurs. Juste parce qu'il paraissait être le moins « m'as-tu-vu » des quatre – trois, puisque Romano n'imite qu'Antonio.

« C'est vrai, t'as fais n'importe quoi... Mais si on ne s'entend plus, c'est aussi de ma faute ! Je n'ai même pas essayé de te tirer de là ! »

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se cacher dans un trou. Mais ça reviendrait à fuir encore la réalité, devant laquelle il n'a aucune chance de flancher. Alors si la dignité doit y passer, elle y passera.

« Même si tu fumes, que tu t'embrouilles dans des histoires ou que tu risques ta vie pour des broutilles, je ne voudrais jamais faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas ! Si ça avait été le cas, tu crois que je t'aurais suivi ici, tout à l'heure ? Tu crois même que je serais venu en courant parce qu'on m'a dit que tu faisais une overdose ? J'ai lâché Matthew avec Gilbert, et j'en avais strictement rien à cirer... ! »

Il pouvait se calmer sur ce point : Francis était en bonne santé. N'ayant à la base pas une façon de faire très convaincante, Arthur se baissa légèrement, serrant de ses deux poings le drap sur lequel est allongé son camarade.

« Même maintenant... Que tu sois un mec ou que tu m'aimes, ou les deux, ou que tu te jettes sur moi sans me demander avant... J'en ai rien à faire, si tu savais à quel point...

- T'a qu'à chialer, tant qu'à faire, pouffe-t-il.

- Tu vois, tu ne me prends pas au sérieux !

- Mais si andouille, t'as pas d'humour, c'est tout. »

À ces mots, le grand blond l'embrassa encore sans prévenir, poussant l'arrière de son crâne vers lui. D'abord surpris, l'anglais ignorait comment faire... En prenant en compte les sentiments de la crapule, pouvait-il se permettre de se laisser aller ? Le temps de réfléchir dessus – et même, avec leurs lèvres collées, il pense encore plus lentement que d'habitude – l'autre a déjà terminé et le laisse respirer.

« Eh ben... T'as dû penser à des choses vraiment dégueulasses pour pas sourciller comme ça.

- M-Mais non ! s'écrie-t-il, les joues redevenues rouges. J'étais en train de me poser des questions !

- Tu te poses des questions, toi... Tu t'fais bien chier.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que moi, j'ai réfléchis lorsque j'ai essayé de te tripoter partout... ? »

Un simple clignement des yeux pour réponse. Les joues de Francis s'empourprent légèrement à leur tour.

« Moi, j'ai pas réfléchis, et je regrette rien. »

_Il ne regrette rien, qu'il dit..._ pense plus clairement son ami d'enfance. C'est vrai que dans n'importe quel type de situation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, compliquée ou même trop simple pour Matthew ou Alfred, il a toujours trop analysé le pourquoi du comment, au point la plupart du temps de ne pas laisser passer en priorité son avis personnel. Son avis, mais peut-être aussi ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses désirs... Il pensait avant tout à la normalité et la généralité des choses avant les conséquences que ça pouvait lui apporter à lui. Francis, lui, avec sa bonne camaraderie, n'en avait certainement plus rien à faire. _Que dis-je, il en avait littéralement rien à foutre !_ Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rend compte un peu tard que le délinquant avait déjà ouvert trois boutons de sa chemise. Impression de déjà-vu.

« T-Tu fais quoi, là ?

- J'agis avant de réfléchir.

- Woh, attends attends là... »

Bien sûr, il ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait son petit jeu en déboutonnant le reste. Embarrassé, dans cette position – dans laquelle il paraît toujours être le dominant – il avait du mal à contrôler ses mains qui ne voulait pas l'aider à se redresser et à sauter du lit.

« F-Francis... Tu penses pas sérieusement à...

- Je t'ai encore donné des occasions pour foutre le camp, t'es encore là. Au dessus de moi en plus, tu penses bien que je vais pas laisser filer une occasion pareille. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer en faisant glisser ses mains de son torse et son ventre jusqu'à son dos, sous la chemise grande ouverte. Les épaules de celle-ci commencent à bouger de leur place. Arthur ne savait plus quoi penser. Non seulement il essayait de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il pouvait commettre, mais en plus quelque chose en lui lui disait de ne pas bouger. C'est là la contradiction. Ce quelque chose, c'est son avis personnel. Ça contre la normalité. « Non, c'est un homme, et tu en es un aussi, vous n'avez pas à faire ça, amis ou non. » Tandis qu'un débat se manifeste dans son esprit, l'autre se relève de quelques centimètres juste assez pour que ses lèvres atteignent son torse et trace sa route. Les bras d'Arthur étaient raides, ils étaient partagés entre l'avis de se laisser tomber pour s'adonner au français ou de donner un petit coup de mou pour qu'il puisse décamper. Quelques secondes après, Francis s'arrête finalement, fixe le visage honteux de son béguin et se rallonge, faisant mine de ne plus rien faire.

« Tu as envie de te casser, c'est ça ?

- H-Hein... Quoi ? »

Le délinquant ouvrit grand les yeux. Arthur ne savait pas s'il voulait partir ?

« Tu restes... Ou tu te barres ? »

Pas de réponse. Juste des joues rouges et une expression indéfinissable. Une déception commence à se dessiner sur le visage de la crapule.

« Tu réfléchis encore, c'est ça ?

- Nan... Du moins, je vais essayer d'arrêter... »

Arrêter de réfléchir revenait à dire _oui_, dans son langage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'i comprendre. En une seconde, il se redresse subitement et renverse sur le dos l'anglais, se précipitant peu après pour lui coller un autre baiser qui l'empêchera sans doute de respirer. Les yeux fermés à l'extrême et les bras agrippant le dos de sa chemise, Arthur s'accorde un très bref instant pour effacer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait être rentré chez lui depuis longtemps. Ce soir, il a décidé de tout simplement s'en foutre. Lorsque le visage de Francis s'éloigne, Arthur put y lire à nouveau des traits d'apaisement et de satisfaction comme il y a quelques heures. Juste avant qu'il ne le frappe avec cette cigarette. Cette dernière pensée négative a bien fait de l'effleurer encore une dernière fois.

« Ah, désolé... Pour la clope...

- Hm ? Ah, c'est rien, on s'en fout...

- Mais non, j'aurais pu te brûler !

- Tu _m'as_ brûlé, cherches pas plus loin.

- D-Désolé...

- Bof, si c'est qu'une toute petite étape pour en arriver là... »

_Idiot_, avait-il envie de répliquer. Mais un nouveau baiser l'en empêcha. Il aurait quand même voulu qu'il aille plus en douceur, pour lui ôter complètement la chemise et la sienne. Non, franchement, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'imaginait dans une relation. Il l'obligea donc à ralentir le rythme en se rebellant un peu comme il faisait.

« Quoi... ?

- Tu es prêt à me faire ça sans même que je te dise l'essentiel ?

- … Ben, le fait que tu me laisses faire sans rien dire est déjà suffisant, sourit-il. »

Comme s'il était allergique à cette phrase, Arthur le repoussa subitement. Pour une fois que ses bras avaient un peu de force... Il remarqua que la petite queue de cheval blonde s'était défaite, laissant donc tomber de grosses mèches sur le visage du français. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus non plus, de peur de faire encore quelque chose de travers. On pouvait croire que ça allait mal se terminer, mais Arthur réplique dans un murmure à peine audible – en bégayant de temps à autre, en plus :

« T-T'as qu'à... essayer de... de me faire tomber a-amoureux de toi... »

On aurait même dit qu'il avait sortit le truc plus honteux qui puisse exister. Francis le regarda, pouffa – ce qui vexa l'autre – avant de l'enlacer encore avec précipitation.

« Trop facile. Tu va être fou de moi, fit-il, fier.

- O-Ouais ben, fais gaffe quand même... ! »

Menace sans aucun effet, puisqu'il ne résiste pas à un autre baiser. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa totalement aller. Arthur se laissa guidé par ses sens, les gestes du français, les émotions et les sentiments timides, honteux ou chaleureux qui pourront peu après faire surface. Enfin, il acceptera de se laisser complètement aller seulement après avoir éclaircit une dernière chose :

« Hé là, je ferais des efforts aussi à une condition ! s'écrie-t-il en le poussant.

- Quoi encore... ? dit-il, impatient.

- Tu arrêtes tes affaires. S'il faut que tu squattes à la maison toi aussi pour que ça se calme, tu le feras.

- Tu m'en demande trop d'un coup, là. »

Sur le coup, il le renverse à nouveau, essayant de l'intimider avec son regard trop amoureux pour que l'anglais daigne le fixer.

« J'arrive pas à te renvoyer la pareille parce que t'es comme ça justement... ose ce dernier.

- Oh... Alors, la clope en priorité ?

- … La clope en priorité. »

Francis devait se sentir libéré, puisque les négociations semblaient se terminer quand Arthur ferma les yeux de son gré. Celui-ci ne s'est jamais imaginé dans une situation similaire, même avec une femme. Arthur n'avait pas de fantasmes, d'envies ou de curiosité sur la question. Il ne s'est jamais cherché de petite amie, seulement la tranquillité quotidienne à force d'étudier tout en vivant en colocation avec son frère et accessoirement son cousin. Lorsqu'il a passé le bac, il a rapidement prit l'habitude de s'occuper d'eux comme un père - assez strict, ceci dit. En si peu de temps, beaucoup de choses allaient changé. Mais il décida de reporter l'inquiétude – ou pas ? – sur les conséquences à plus tard, comme le ferait son ami d'enfance – s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Il n'avait pas tellement hâte de connaître la suite quant au reste de la bande – mais puisque c'est leur leader, ils vont peut-être suivre un peu... ? – et demain, il sait qu'il n'aura pas forcément la tête dans les choux comme chaque matin. Dans un moment d'euphorie où Arthur, dans un état presque second, s'apprêtait à l'imiter en caressant son torse, Francis murmure soudainement :

« Arthur...

- Hm... ?

- T'as laissé Matthew avec Gilbert dans le couloir, non ? »

La réalité le rattrape soudainement.

« Oh merde. »

Bah, au point où il en est... on s'en fout.

* * *

Oui bon... J'ai voulu en donné pour le contexte, mais je suis archi-nulle pour les fins xD Je savais juste qu'il allaient vivre heureux, n'allaient avoir aucun enfant (quoique Alfred et Matthew, ça compte environ un et demi) et... voilà.

VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀ ~

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Désolée pour celles qui s'attendaient à un truc plus _hotty_, mais je me sentais pas de l'introduire ici x3 En revanche, je prévois un one-shot (un VRAI, nom de Dieu du bacon – bacon, pourquoi ? Euh, il me fallait un aliment, c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit) FrUk, cela va de soi, avec du M. Enfin j'espère, je n'en ai encore jamais écrit, juste lu ~

Haan~oui~ tout le monde lit du M, personne ose l'avouer hein =w= Et pourtant, tout le monde le sait, comme la fricadelle !

Alors voilà voilà (combo). Même si c'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, j'espère vous avoir fait passé un moment plus ou moins bien TvT Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'appliquerais au prochain écrit, alors faites-le moi savoir par pitié... !

Merci encore à celles (ceux, par politesse) qui m'ont suivis et lus pour ce faux one-shot :3 À bientôt peut-être... ?


End file.
